ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh, Right, That Other Problem...
}} Vaarsuvius signs the divorce papers. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Inkyrius ◀ ▶ Transcript Blackwing: Looks like there's a hearing set for next week.. all the way back in Ivyleaf. Vaarsuvius: I have been such a fool, and yet I have learned nothing! I still evoke first and make inquiries afterward! Vaarsuvius: I must be more judicious with my application of my magical might. Vaarsuvius: If I had paused to consider my mate Inkyrius' words more thoroughly when I was last at home, rather than careening off to squander my pilfered power, there would not have been someone trying to serve process on me in the first place! Blackwing: Well, I don't think it was JUST because of that, you know. Vaarsuvius: ...What do you mean? Blackwing: You've been away from home for years, and even when you were there... Blackwing: ...Well... Flashback Inkyrius: I made white truffle soufflé for dinner, and the kids are at my parents. Vaarsuvius: Excellent! I shall eat in the library, then, to take best advantage of the silence. Vaarsuvius: Are you implying that I have been a less-than-attentive mate? Blackwing: On, no, you would never ignore someone to whom you are bonded. Whatever was I thinking? Blackwing: I'm just saying, you take people for granted—you assume that they will be there when you want them and get out of your way want you don't Blackwing: As a mage's familiar, well, that pretty much comes with the territory. But I think a mate expects more. Maybe that apology you made to me could have been better directed toward home. Vaarsuvius: *sigh* You are likely correct. Vaarsuvius: All of those months at sea, I wanted nothing more than to pursue the goal with which we have found ourselves. Vaarsuvius: And now that we have returned to it, I find that I want only to leave, so that I might throw myself at my love's feet and beg forgiveness. Vaarsuvius: I have already sacrificed my marriage for fleeting power, but at least now I sacrifice my chance of reconciliation for something I hope will prove slightly nobler: the fate of all of us. Vaarsuvius: I will stay with the party. I will not contest the divorce. Vaarsuvius signs Drawmij's Instant Summons. Vaarsuvius: Perhaps...they will be safer without me. Blackwing: Hey, don't forget that you saved them from that dragon. Vaarsuvius: Yes...a dragon by which they would never have been threatened were it not for their connection to myself. Vaarsuvius: Return. Vaarsuvius: Let them live the peaceful lives of a baker's family, then. Vaarsuvius: My path beckons me to still darker destinations, I fear The scroll disappears, "poof!" Beat. Vaarsuvius stands with eyes closed. Beat. Vaarsuvius opens his or her eyes. Blackwing with sombrero and mustache, talks to shopkeeper. Blackwing: I will take all of your diamond dust, Señor. Blackwing: And one bauble, please. D&D Context * The legal process (documents) that Vaarsuvius signed were enchanted with Drawmij's Instant Summons (see previous strip regarding Drawmij). The canonical version of that spell can only be activated by the caster, but this version has the ability for the person holding the object to "return" it to its owner. Trivia * The title references the fact they still need to buy diamond dust from the shop they were kicked out of. External Links * 679}} View the comic * 125305}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Drawmij's Instant Summons Category:To Girard's Gate